


Changing My Perception

by dovingbird



Series: Let Me Change Your Mind [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is one proposition from Suzy to blow Danny's mind into the stratosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing My Perception

They're taking a break in the filming, just twenty minutes or something, and Arin's probably taking a shit. It leaves Danny in the Grump room laying on the couch, leg crossed with his heel on his knee, flipping absently through the stupid shit Brian's posted recently on the NSP Twitter and snorting from it all. When the door opens he expects it to be Arin again, maybe ready to go ahead and hit the controllers again, but then he hears the click of the lock and blinks, eyes going a little unfocused. That's...weird, to say the least. He considers lifting his head to see who it is, but it isn't even necessary, because Suzy's face is suddenly poking over the back of the couch and making his heart beat a little faster.  
  
And she says the words that nearly make him piss his pants: "We need to talk."  
  
Oh shit.  
  
He drops his phone but opts to leave it, forcing a smile up at her. "Yeah? What's up, Suze?"  
  
She glances over her shoulder like she didn't just lock the door, like Barry's hiding in the beanbag or something, before she hops up and perches on the back of the couch, fingers holding her secure. "...there's been something on my mind. Figure I should just go ahead and get it out or something?"  
  
He pushes himself up, leans back against the couch arm, tries to swallows the lump in his throat. "Shoot. That's what I'm here for. You know that."  
  
She smiles as she looks down at the ground, eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks. She has her fake ones on today, and they're so long he bets they're tickling her skin. "You're always here for me, Dan."  
  
His heart skips a beat.  
  
"So lately...I've been noticing some stuff. Like...a _lot_ of stuff."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" he asks, even though he knows he's shooting himself in the foot.  
  
She looks down at him, tucking her hair behind her ear, and for a minute she just stares. And she's wearing his favorite contacts too, the ones he told her made her eyes just _pop,_ and that means it's hard to remember how to breathe. It takes a few seconds more, but she finally huffs out a sigh. "I'm not doing this right."  
  
He blinks and furrows his eyebrows.  
  
"Dan...do you wanna have sex with me?"  
  
She might as well have just slapped him across the face, he's so shocked. He's pretty sure he gasps, even, that he stares at her with his mouth opening and closing like a fish, his eyes so wide they're hurting. "Wh-what?!"  
  
"Yes or no?"  
  
"N-no! You're my best friend's wife, a-and-"  
  
"And you check out my ass all the time." She crosses her arms over her chest. "Trust me. I've noticed."  
  
"I check out a _lot_ of asses," he insists, still flustered, still trying to get back on even footing.  
  
She quirks a brow. "Like my husband's?"  
  
"Oh my God, _stop._ " He puts his head in his hands. It's not the most subtle way to try to get away from the subject, showing how much it affects him like this, but he can't help it. "...did Arin put you up to this? Is this a weird joke? It's...you've had better, Suze."  
  
"No. He didn't put me up to anything." She pauses. "...but he _would_ be okay with it."  
  
"What are you even saying?" he asks, frustrated, voice barely over a whisper because what if Arin's listening at the door right now? "This isn't funny!"  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm trying to talk about the fact that, guess what? I've seen you stare at me like I'm a piece of meat sometimes. And I've also been there when you did the most incredibly selfless things for me? And when we're just sitting there in the living room and you look over at me and you just...you just look so _sad..._ "  
  
He looks up at meets her eyes, and he gets the feeling that he's doing that sad thing again. "...can you...can you stop talking? Please?"  
  
"Can I say just...one more thing?"  
  
He can never deny her anything. He nods.  
  
"I'm interested. And Arin's okay with it. But only as long as he's there."  
  
His mouth is completely dry. He can barely breathe.  
  
She shrugs, probably seeing her opening in his silence. "If you're interested...just let us know. Send us a text. Whatever. It's no big deal what you say - we're still gonna be your best friends - but...it _is_ on the table." She slides off of the couch and smooths down her shirt. "...we _are_ close enough that we can talk about this and it not be weird the next time we see each other, right?"  
  
He licks his lips. He considers. He nods.  
  
"Good." She smiles. "I'm gonna go make some food. I'll bring you guys some sandwiches when I'm done."  
  
"...okay."  
  
She leaves the room like she didn't just shatter his entire perception of the world.  
  
~~~  
  
It's quiet in his apartment three days later. Barry's out of town, gone on a trip with some old college buds or something that he was basically dragged on, and Brian's at work at this point in London and Ross has his phone off and he's suddenly feeling like there's no one else to text. And he's _lonely._ He's so fucking lonely that it's destroying him.  
  
It's weird. He could just throw on some clothes and go out to a club or something, meet some girls, make some connections, pass out some cards, but honestly? He doesn't _want_ to. He just wants to stay in and eat pizza and watch Netflix, but there's something wrong with the oven and maintenance can't come fix it until tomorrow and there's nothing new or exciting on Netflix this month. So now what? Do something productive? Pssh, fuck that. He's just sitting on his couch, staring at the wall.  
  
Also his phone is in his hands, and he's flipping through the pictures and spending an exorbitant amount of time on the ones of him and Suzy.  
  
There's a lot of them. It's dumb, but it's true. He can get away with it, with already being on the couch with her and leaning over with his phone in the air, goading her into a smile or a pout. There's others too, of course, ones where Arin photobombed behind them or literally just threw himself between them, but those are making him feel a little funny. Is it because of the bomb Suzy dropped on him? The fact that she basically said _"Look, if you can handle my husband being in the room, you can fuck the shit out of me until we're both boneless piles of ecstasy"_?  
  
Yeah. Yeah, it was. And weirdly enough, he thought he might be okay with it.  
  
It took some experimentation, really. He'd let his imagination wander in the shower yesterday, and, as usual, it wandered to Suzy. Wandered to her waist, her breasts, her ass, her legs, all over her, how nice it would be to cover her in kisses. How nice it'd be if she reciprocated. His hand had wandered to his cock, as per standard, and he'd stood there under the water, one hand on the tile wall, eyes closed, breath catching as he pumped. But this time, he'd stretched the scene out a little farther. He'd let Arin sit on the edge of the bed and watch. Hell, he'd even let him jack off. And that...that hadn't been weird. His brain had just about exploded when he came, actually.  
  
So to say that he'd been ignoring Suzy's proposition, that'd be a downright lie. He'd been... _considering_ it. And now he was sitting here, lonely as fuck, the silence around him so loud that he could hear it ringing.  
  
"...fuck it."  
  
He opens his texts and lets his fingers fly across the screen. _"you and arin wanna come over?"_  
  
And not even thirty seconds later, a reply from Suzy. _"on the way"_  
  
Eager.  
  
~~~  
  
Shave and a haircut, that's how they knock, but he still goes to the door and peers through the lens. There they are. He exhales shakily, reminding himself that he can still back out, that he can just say he invited them over for a movie or something. But when he opens the doors and sees the way they're both dressed, Suzy dolled up to the nines in a black slip dress and stilettos and Arin in a silky black shirt that Dan didn't even know he _had_ untucked over a pair of his nicest jeans? He's in.  
  
He's so fucked, isn't he?  
  
"Hey, come in," he manages, backing up to let them through, trying to ignore the delicate scent of Suzy's perfume and how it brushes across his face. He stands there for a moment too long before he remembers to shut the door and lock it. He buys some time, triple-locking it, before looking over his shoulder at them. Arin's shrugging off his leather jacket and tossing it on the couch, but Suzy's staring right at him, a little smile on her lips. "...how've you guys been today?"  
  
Suzy chuckles, but Arin just looks a little fidgety, like he's nervous too. "Nice segue, Avidan," she replies.  
  
He grins painfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I've always been told I'm a master of foreplay."  
  
"Mmm." She kicks off her shoes and grabs Arin's hand, swinging it between them as she tugs him over in Danny's direction. "Something tells me this is gonna be all me. C'mon." And now she takes Danny's hand. She escorts them toward his bedroom like children. "I don't think Arin's had the pleasure of seeing your bed yet."  
  
He looks over, meeting Arin's eyes, and Arin just shrugs with a little smile, a silent _"What can you do?"_ He's getting a little glimpse into their sex life without even trying.  
  
Arin stops in the doorframe, though, even as Suzy tugs Danny into the bedroom. "...dude."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dude, seriously?" He laughs. "This bed is..."  
  
"...comically large?" Danny suggests with a grin.  
  
"It's excessive. Jesus Christ. This is big enough for a whole fucking _orgy,_ not just a threesome."  
  
And there it is again, the reminder of what they're there for, and Danny licks his lips, tries to think that this is a normal thing. Just gonna have sex with one of his best friends while the other one's in the room. No biggie.  
  
Suzy rolls her eyes. "You guys are so bad at this." Like she's done a billion threesomes or whatever. God. "Shall we?"  
  
Danny doesn't know how to start, and Arin doesn't seem to either. They sort of stare at Suzy until she comes over, takes Danny's face in her hands, and presses a kiss to his lips.  
  
Oh. _Oh._  
  
It's instinct that makes him wrap his arms around her, almost crushing her to his chest, and it doesn't take long to lose himself in that kiss, in the way she tastes, in how soft her lips are against his. He whimpers a little, especially when she goes right for grabbing his ass, or what she can grab of it, her fingers sneaking into one of his jean pockets as her lips curve into a smile against his. She breaks away, sets to pulling his shirt off, and Danny's so stunned that he lets her. She glances over her shoulder, says "Arin?" and that puts him in action too, moving forward to grab the zipper of her dress.  
  
"You move fast," Danny stammers, and Suzy just smirks at him before she pulls him in for another kiss.  
  
It's fascinating, really, feeling the dress slide down her figure, pool at their bare feet, suddenly having permission to touch her skin. He feels a trace of lace over the edge of her bra, and whoosh, he's quickly getting harder than a stale Skittle and a shot of moonshine.  
  
He has to see her. He pulls back and looks down over her, feeling his face flush like a virgin. "God, Suzy..."  
  
"You like?" she teases as she works at his pants, and he wonders if she planned it like this, just blindsiding him so that she could have her wicked way with her. He looks up, tries to catch Arin's eye to see what he has to say about this, but Arin's looking at him really strangely, staring at his torso like he's Suzy or something.  
  
Something's...something's starting to click in the back of his head.  
  
She snaps her fingers, gestures vaguely over her shoulder. "Sweetie? C'mon."  
  
Arin meets her eyes with a snort before he starts disrobing himself, rolling his eyes. "So demanding."  
  
"You love it."  
  
Clothes are disappearing alarmingly quickly right now, the dress getting kicked aside, Danny's pants going the other way, Arin's shirt and jeans left near the door. They've not even been in the apartment for five minutes! "Going a little fast, aren't we?" Danny asks.  
  
"I'm a fast kind of girl."  
  
His cock definitely twitches in his boxers.  
  
"Are you complaining?" Suzy does stop, then, her hands just resting on his chest as she meets his eyes. "...seriously. Do you wanna slow down?"  
  
He laughs. "I-I mean, I like being naked as much as the next guy-"  
  
"Good." And that's how his boxers get ripped down his legs in less than a second. He gets a little tangled in them, stumbles back and almost falls on the bed, and Suzy actually looks a little disappointed that he didn't.  
  
Great. So he's the only naked one here. Suzy's still in that lovely underwear of hers, and Arin's in the most nondescript boxers that Danny thinks he's ever seen, but they're both eying him up. And then Suzy looks over her shoulder at Arin and gives him a smirk, but he's still watching Dan, he's still...  
  
...huh.  
  
"I think Suzy lied to me," Danny murmurs, his smile shifting into a smirk. He can feel it. "See, she had me thinking you were just gonna be sitting on the sidelines, Arin."  
  
"Yeah?" He licks his lips this time, tossing his head to get his hair out of his eyes. "That gonna be weird?"  
  
"What, you getting involved while Suzy and I...?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Danny shrugs. "I-I guess not?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
But there's still that distant awareness that he's going to have to see Arin's dick, that this could just be some big elaborate farce to prepare them for their journey to a Korean spa. What if it _is_ a joke? What if they're both in on it?  
  
No. Suzy kissed him. So it might be weird, but he...he just has the make the best of it, right? And be thankful that it's Arin, that it's someone he gets and loves and likes having around. That he jives with. It could be _so_ much worse.  
  
Arin walks forward so he's standing side-by-side with Suzy, leans down to press a kiss to her cheek, and it's so soft, so intimate, that Danny needs to find a way out of it. "...here we go, huh?"  
  
"Mm?" Arin meets his eyes, but there's this weird sort of warmth there and Danny's not sure if his stomach's turning from nerves or...  
  
Better stop thinking about that. "Time for you to stare at my dick so we get the awkwardness out of the way, right?" He grins, sitting down on the bed. "That's how it's supposed to go, yeah?"  
  
Arin flicks his gaze down, and yeah, he stares. But he's staring really hard. He even bites his bottom lip, just for an instant, not even more than a second, but enough for Danny to have seen. He starts getting a strange shivery feeling. "You nervous?" Arin asks. His voice is a little lower, deeper.  
  
"Me? Nervous? When do I get nervous?"  
  
Arin smirks slowly.  
  
"I mean, it's not like anything's gonna happen, right? Or is it?"  
  
"Chill out, man."  
  
Danny laughs a little breathlessly, instinctively, feeling himself start to sit up a little taller. "What is this, initiation into the D-Club?"  
  
"Shut up." And then Arin's hand is around his cock just like that, pulling a gasp from Dan's mouth as he gives a long, lingering squeeze from base to tip, and Jesus the CHRIST, but Danny doesn't have a fucking clue what's going on. All he knows is his heart is pounding out of his chest and his vision's blurring a little and Arin's staring him straight in the eye and Suzy's biting her bottom lip just off to the side, and all Dan can do is give a little whimper. He's staring at Arin's hand and his cock, his eyes so wide that they almost hurt, but he can't think. "...Dan." Can't think of a damn thing. "...Danny." He hears his name, but he has to fight to lift his eyes and meet Arin's. "Are you okay?"  
  
"What..." His mouth is so dry and his entire body is shaking and Arin's hand is moving, still moving, drawing little shivers down his spine with every full pump.  
  
"...is this okay?"  
  
And there's fire licking all over his body, leaving sparks and making every cell shake.  
  
"I need you to tell me this is okay, Dan." And there's Arin's voice, patient but shaky too, and Danny barely knows what he's doing when he eases back on his elbows, his head dropping back and hanging limply.  
  
When he finally finds his words, it's when he feels Arin's hand slowing down. "D-don't stop."  
  
Arin exhales sharply, like he's relieved or something, and then he's picking up speed all over again.  
  
There's a shift somewhere in the way the mattress bends nearby, and when he feels little pinpricks of kisses down his neck he jolts away, but that's only until he finds himself staring into Suzy's startled eyes from where she's hovering over him. No, that much is okay. It's _definitely_ okay. When Arin squeezes a little harder Dan gives a little choked groan, and Suzy's hand is laced with his in a matter of milliseconds. All it takes is a little squeeze of her fingers on his part before she tucks her hair behind her ear and leans down to gently kiss his skin again.  
  
There is a jarring intimacy in this, in feeling Arin's careful touch and hearing the way his breath is catching, in how Suzy is squeezing his hand to keep him grounded and placing kisses that are more tender than seductive against his neck. And it's so fucking funny, but he's never felt a damn thing like it. He, the creator of Danny Sexbang, who can't fuck a girl unless he knows her and cares about her, has never felt quite like this, like he's floating in the ocean with nothing but warmth wrapped around him, with little shivery waves washing over his skin.  
  
It's a tiny squint of his eyes that makes him see that Suzy and Arin are holding hands too, Arin's knuckles almost white with how tightly he's gripping her, and for some reason that makes his heart just about explode in his chest.  
  
This is weird. This is so weird. Is he gay? Is he turning gay? Is Arin turning him gay? And suddenly it doesn't matter that Suzy's kissing him, that she's clearly trying to ease him in, distract him from the fact that there's a dude in this bed with a hand on his dick, because this isn't who he is, is it? He's fought it his whole fucking life, and he can't count the number of times that he got called a faggot when he was growing up, and now he's just proving them all right, and-  
  
"Arin."  
  
The hand snaps away from him, and Danny only just realizes that he's breathing faster, almost hyperventilating. Suzy's hand is around Arin's wrist, where she forcibly separated them, and then she's diving forward to wrap her arms tightly around Danny, to curl one leg around his waist and the other around his knee, and fuck, but he grabs her right back, like she's the only thing that can keep him alive. "I'm sorry," he rasps.  
  
"Don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. It's okay. You're okay. You're safe."  
  
This is so fucking _stupid,_ though, because he's pretty sure he just almost had an anxiety attack over the fact that someone was giving him a handjob! But the walls aren't closing in anymore. They're spreading out. There's a warmth seeping through him again as all of his muscles unclench, even as they burn a little at the tension he'd forced into them. He buries his hands in Suzy's hair and touches their foreheads together and marvels about how simple it is, how important it feels to have someone there that cares about him, that would go to the ends of the earth for him.  
  
And then he remembers Arin, standing helplessly at the end of the bed, and just meeting his eyes is pitiful. He looked agonized. Like he just cut Danny's legs off with a lawn mower or something. Like he's the biggest piece of shit on the planet and terrible for everyone to be around and...and...no, Danny can't leave him feeling like that, not when he loves him like he does. "I'm okay," he murmurs, both to convince himself and to make Arin stop looking like a statue.  
  
Arin shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I-I fucked that up."  
  
"No, man, it's totally cool-"  
  
"No, you...you came here for Suzy a-and I just jumped in like..." He rakes his hands through his hair. "...like I didn't respect anything you've ever said, and that's bullshit."  
  
This happens sometimes - Arin cutting himself down with a sword - and just like every other time, he just feels his heart sinking into his stomach. He can't handle listening to it, not when he's serious instead of just joking around to lighten the mood. "I told you not to stop," he says firmly. "You just did what I asked, you dumbass."  
  
"Yeah, and then you were going through shit, and _Suzy_ had to be the one to point it out."  
  
Danny looks at Suzy for a second but she's just staring at him, like she's waiting for him to figure this out, so he crawls to the edge of the bed and plops down there with a frown. "It's fine."  
  
"No. No, it's not."  
  
He can be so fucking stubborn sometimes-  
  
"It's okay, man. It's my fault, and...and it's fine. You guys have fun. I'll leave."  
  
"This is your _wife._ "  
  
"Yeah," he murmurs with a sad little grin. "And that means she's coming home with me. So whatever. I'll go, and you can just...it's no big deal. I don't care."  
  
He _does_ care. It's written all over his face.  
  
"Take care of him, Suze."  
  
He's turning to go. Arin's turning on his heel, going to grab his shirt, going to leave the room and leave them all in the most awkward situation he's ever found himself in, and it _hurts_ and Dan doesn't even know why. So when he jumps up and moves forward, he doesn't question it. He just grabs Arin's bicep and spins him around and kisses him.  
  
It's a quick kiss, just a bare touch of his lips against the younger man's, but Arin still drops the shirt and catches his breath. His eyes fell shut somewhere in those milliseconds. They open slowly now, shakily, and there's a tentativeness written on his face too. "Don't go," Dan murmurs.  
  
Arin wrinkles his brow, blinking a few times.  
  
"I mean, I can't just...I..." His silver tongue's failing him, and it's because none of the classes he's ever taken or the seminars he's ever seen could've prepared him for this, for trying to form your thoughts when you're probably in love with your best friend's wife but feel so safe and so warm when you're around him as well and, really, the only time you panic is when you think about the rest of the goddamn world seeing it too. So he grabs Arin by the shoulders and looks him dead in the eye and whispers "Kiss me."  
  
Arin licks his lips, eyes drifting down Dan's face and pausing at his mouth, and he hesitates only a second longer before he leans in and does exactly what he asked. And it's not what he expected at all. In all the porn he's ever seen - and, spoiler, he _has_ seen a gay porn or two, because what dude hasn't been curious anyway? - the guy just shoves his way in, basically dominates the person he's kissing with his mouth alone, sucks the air right out of them, but that's not what Arin's doing. He's soft. Tentative. He's moving his lips against Dan's in the most gentle of ways, never pushing, never demanding, just...feeling.  
  
 _Shit,_ Danny thinks. _He loves the fuck out of me, doesn't he?_ And that thought, for some reason, doesn't scare him. It makes him lift a hand and touch Arin's cheek and lean into the kiss even more.  
  
Arin slides a hand onto Danny's hip, giving it a little squeeze, and it makes all these tiny shivers break out all over him, spreading out from the wedding ring pressing into his overheated skin. He responds in kind. He touches Arin's waist, and it's weird because his skin is so _smooth._ It's not soft in the way that a girl's is. It's just...buttery. Warm. No lotion required. That's so weird. It's even weirder that it feels good, that when he moves to cup Arin's ribs and he gasps into Dan's mouth it makes his heart flutter a little faster.  
  
He's getting turned on, he realizes. By a dude. _But it's not just a dude,_ his thoughts remind him. _It's Arin._ And that makes all the difference, doesn't it?  
  
His entire body lights on fire when a warm body presses flush against his spine, when Suzy's breasts squish into his skin and her lips start drawing lines all over him, and he can't help but break the kiss, to tilt his head back with a gasped "Shit..." But these two are perfect for each other. They read each other's minds. He swears that when Arin starts kissing his neck and his collarbone Suzy is a mirror image of him, matching his pace, his plans, everything, and all to a tee. He bucks his hips without even planning it.  
  
"I think there's been a change of plans," Arin murmurs, his voice a deep amused rumble that's vibrating across Danny's skin. "I think...he might actually like it."  
  
Suzy giggles, her hands taking a slow, leisurely jaunt down Danny's sides. "I don't know how you could possibly tell," she teases back. Her hands slide over the very slight curve of his ass and give it a squeeze, those nails of hers digging into his skin and making him groan. "He's clearly having a terrible time."  
  
"Mmm...I don't think so." And then there's Arin cupping his dick as he leans in again, touches his smirking lips to the place where neck and shoulder meet. "What about it, Dan? Whaddya say?"  
  
"I say I'm gonna strangle you both if you even think about stopping," he murmurs back, his last few words bleeding into a laugh of his own. "Fuck, guys..."  
  
"I think I can get behind that." Suzy wraps her arms around his torso and starts walking him backwards, her cheek nestled between his shoulder blades, before she turns at the last second and shoves him onto the bed. "But I, uh...I think it's my turn to play."  
  
Arin chuckles. "Don't hurt him, Suze."  
  
 _Hurt_ him?

  
He's looking at Suzy a little differently now, at the way her hands are on her hips, how she's got one hip cocked out and her head tilted and her chin up, like she's staring down at him with this disdain. And suddenly he _really_ wants to know what she looks like when she's head-to-toe in leather. He licks his lips, feeling them spreading into a grin. "Am I gonna have to call you mistress?"  
  
"Mistress Suzy..." Fuck, just listening to her taste the words, swirl them around in her mouth to try them on for size, that's enough to make his cock twitch. "...no. Not today, anyway."  
  
 _Fuck,_ though!  
  
She's as pretty as he's ever seen her right now, just in those silky little panties and bra of hers, the emerald green and the black lace all combining to bring out the brilliance of her skin tone. He could lay here for hours just staring at her, just soaking her up. But she's not waiting on him. She crawls onto the bed, one leg on either side of his body as she slowly makes her way up, her hips swaying hypnotically, and there's a very tiny selfish part of him that sort of wishes he was where Arin is because he's staring right at her ass with this stupid little smirk on his lips, but then he remembers that Suzy's on _top_ of him. She straddles his stomach and reaches up to tousle her hair with a smile. She's perfect.  
  
"...is this even real?" he asks softly, fingers hesitating before they crawl up her thighs and give them a gentle squeeze.  
  
She bites the tip of her tongue through her grin. "...I dunno." And she presses down harder onto his stomach, just enough for him to feel the heat bleeding through her panties. "Is it?"  
  
But his throat is still dry, and he fights to swallow. "I'm serious, Suze. I-I can't...don't play games, okay?"  
  
She huffs before grabbing his hand and pressing his fingers to her panties, right where he can feel her pussy lips parting at his touch. "No games." She quirks a brow. "So touch me."  
  
Well, he's never been able to resist an invitation like that, has he?  
  
Just feeling the warmth through her panties is almost too much. He catches his breath as he gently strokes her, feeling the shape of her, the contour of her, the way that the fabric is slowly getting more and more damp with every pass of his fingers. And the _sounds_ she makes...God. They're slight right now, just her breathing picking up or a little sigh here and there, but they're so fucking beautiful that they blow his goddamn mind. He can't hold himself back, can't resist slipping his fingers under the material, and the fact that she rolls her hips to meet him? That's incredible.  
  
Look, it's not like he's new at this, letting his fingers explore a girl's pussy, but this is so different - it's _Suzy_ \- and that means his eyes are attached to her face, never once breaking away as he gently rubs over her lips, through the trimmed hair there, all the way until he feels heat and slickness coating them, until she quietly gasps.  
  
"That's it, isn't it, babe?" Arin's there suddenly, standing at the edge of the bed, and he's trailing his fingers up Suzy's sides as he touches his lips to her ear. "You like that? Does that feel good?"  
  
She murmurs an unintelligible sound, but Danny'll be damned if she doesn't move her hips again, an unspoken invitation for him to continue his exploring.  
  
"His fingers on your pussy? God, I bet you're so wet. You're probably _dripping,_ aren't you?"  
  
She is. Danny shakily sighs.  
  
"Probably throbbing right here, right now, just aching to be satisfied." Arin chuckles, and hearing him here in this environment is enough to make Danny's heart skip a beat. "Rub her clit for me, Dan."  
  
He doesn't have to be asked twice. He immediately curves his fingers and flicks his index finger over that little nub, and Suzy bucks her hips with a cry.  
  
"Mmm, you're so ready, aren't you?"  
  
He cranes his neck to see the contrast of her panties against his skin, the way that his knuckles move the fabric as he circles, rubs, flicks.  
  
"Ready to be _fucked_."  
  
And the fact that that's where this is going is almost too much for Danny to handle.  
  
"Sit up, babe." And she does right on command, so that Arin can start tugging her panties down, and Danny breaks away for Suzy for only a second before her pussy comes into full view, and he feels like he's a kid again and seeing his first picture of a naked girl because he's almost blown over just from this alone.  
  
"Jesus, Suzy, you're..." Danny stammers a little - good, he's twelve - "...you're so fucking beautiful."  
  
She chuckles as she rotates her hips a little, like the model she is, giving him a delightful preview from so many angles. "You just gonna sit there looking at it, or...?"  
  
And he meets her eyes and answers her grin with a smirk of his own before he gets right back down to business.  
  
He's not gonna lie and say he doesn't wanna drag this out, because why the hell would they ever want something like this to happen again anyway, and so he's careful with how he touches her, how he teases her. He rubs all around her clit and barely gives it a graze. He trails his other hand's fingers up and down all the little muscles below it, feeling them twitch and jump and roll beneath his touch. He doesn't even slide an inch of his index finger inside of her before coming right back out.  
  
"You're a fucking tease, Mr. Avidan," Suzy growls, and Danny can't help but laugh.  
  
"I've never had any complaints, Miss Berhow," he teases back.  
  
Arin clears his throat. "That's Mrs. Hanson to you, buddy." And he cups Suzy's breasts in his hands from behind, teasing up her nipples through the fabric of her bra. "And if you don't give my wife an orgasm that breaks the sound barrier, we're gonna have problems."  
  
"Challenge accepted," he murmurs.  
  
He's got fingers for miles, and he knows it, so he decides to put them to good use, starts sliding his finger a little deeper inside of her. In and out, nice and slow, just simple shit, but the way it makes Suzy shiver is enough to fill his mind with fantasies for the rest of his life. But clearly Arin won't let himself get left behind, because he's snaking his hands up under her bra and rolling his fingers over her nipples, and that's all it takes to get her hips grinding. God, it's hilarious. She's so innocent and spritely and cute every day, but he always wondered even _before_ he was hopelessly infatuated how much of a freak in the bed she was. He'd catch a little look between her and Arin at the table or catch her brushing her fingers up and down his thigh when they were all watching movies in the dark, and God, but he wondered. And now he knows. She knows what she's doing. She's setting the pace. She's setting the goal. And it's so fucking hot he can't even think straight.  
  
"C'mon, Danny, is that all you got?" she teases a little breathlessly, opening her eyes to grin down at him. "Just one finger?"  
  
Oh, and she knows him so well, setting off that spark of competition that makes his eyes widen and his body start to burn whole. He isn't gentle this time when he shoves a second finger inside of her, but if the way she moans is of any indication, she doesn't care.  
  
"I think Dan's learning some things about you, babe," Arin murmurs, nipping at Suzy's ear as he squeezes her breasts. "Fancy that."  
  
She bites her bottom lip against a sigh and he just eats her up with his eyes, recording everything she likes, committing it to memory to make it all the more visceral when he jerks off in the shower next time, when he's burying his head in his pillow to keep Barry from hearing his moans, when he's looking at Suzy from across the room and pretending he isn't turned on within an inch of his life. It's important. It's all so fucking necessary, because this is never gonna happen again, _never._ He pushes his fingers in just a little deeper, feeling, exploring, and it's when she spits out a "Shit!" and goes completely rigid for a second that he knows he found it, that sweet spot inside of her, and he feels a flush of triumph.  
  
He works at it, mirroring the pace Arin's using on her nipples, watching the way her stomach muscles quiver and the little soundless words she forms as she fucks his fingers in little hip spasms that she can't control, and she's close, and he can tell, and he can't wait to feel her clenching around him and watch her come undone-  
  
"Fuck it," she suddenly snaps as she pulls his fingers out of her and elbows Arin, gesturing vaguely toward Danny's nightstand. "Get me a condom."  
  
Danny blinks, eyes wide as he sits up a little. "How do you know where my condoms are?!"  
  
She chuckles. "You bought your bed specifically on the grounds of if it was big enough to have a threesome. Pretty sure you'd be prepared for anything."  
  
It doesn't matter that it's true - there's a condom or two in basically every drawer or cabinet all around the apartment just for such an occasion, though he remembers Barry laughing at his little mission - because it's still a little weird to realize that Suzy knows his mind, his habits, his tendencies, that maybe she's been watching him as much as he's been watching her. Arin tosses her a condom when he finds it and she rips it open with her teeth, with a sexy little snarl, before starting to slide it onto his cock, and it's the first time that she's touched him there and it makes him tremor like another earthquake's swept through Cali.  
  
"Suzy?" His heart's in his throat when he hears Arin growl out his wife's name.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" He can feel her positioning herself over him, feels the tip of his cock slide slowly down from her clit.  
  
"Fuck the shit out of him."  
  
"Ohh!" Danny's torso lurches off the bed when Suzy sinks down onto him, all hard and fast and enveloping him in heat, and he wraps his arms around her with a groan that he can barely even control. She allows it for a moment, her arms tightening around him like a snake, before she shoves him back down and plants one hand on either side of his head, leaning down to hold his eyes hypnotically as she rides him. He can't look away. Can't even blink. A slow smirk crosses her face, wide and open like a predator's, and it's _so_ fucking sexy that he just gasps "Fuck, Suzy..."  
  
"That feel good?" she coos, cocking her head to the side, her hair tickling his bare chest.  
  
"Nnf...oh _God._ "  
  
"That's right," she whispers, "make those pretty sounds. I _love_ it."  
  
He throws his head back. "Fuck!"  
  
She makes a sound of her own, this delicious little moan, and he snaps his head right back to see as she sits up again, to watch as Arin's throws himself to task, his lips on her neck and his hands unclasping the front fasten of her bra before ripping it off and literally chucking it across the room. One hand squeezes a breast, tweaking the nipple between fingers, and the other starts working at her clit until she's crying out with every bounce on his cock, and he is so fucking glad that Barry's out of town for the weekend because two dicks is quite enough in the room and he just knows somehow that these two would have Barry in here too in a second.  
  
Freaks, all of them. But God, how can that be a bad thing when it feels this fucking good?!  
  
Suzy knows what she likes, he can see that, and so he doesn't even whimper when she breaks away from him for a moment and turns around. She straddles him again and takes him right back inside her before she rakes her fingers through Arin's hair and pulls him in for what must be a blistering kiss. Danny reaches out and cups her ass, squeezing it as she ups her pace so that she's slapping against him with every bounce, and he's convinced that this is it, this is heaven, he's died and been chucked straight into it by a God he stopped believing in years ago. _Fuck that,_ he thinks, almost laughing. _Fuck that, I was so fucking wrong._  
  
Arin breaks the kiss with a breathy chuckle, though his fingers don't seem to be stopping. "You're neglecting him," he teases.  
  
"He's fine." Suzy looks over her shoulder with a grin, hair collecting on the opposite one like a shampoo commercial. "Aren't you, sweetie?"  
  
"I am _so_ fine," he immediately shoots back, and Suzy throws her head back and laughs, though it trickles into a breathy sigh. Flawless goddess.  
  
"Well, if that's how it's gonna be..." Arin takes her hand, and from the moan he hears come from Suzy he assumes that he's pressed her fingers against her clit. "...then I guess I'm taking over." And then he's meeting Danny's eyes and crawling onto the bed, and Dan doesn't even have time to quip back before he's being very thoroughly kissed.  
  
There's no more gentleness here. Suzy's riding him like a champ and Arin's sliding his tongue into his mouth and running his hands over Danny's chest, only hesitating for a second when his thumbs brushing over Dan's nipples makes him groan into his mouth. And then he's back at it, and he's so sensitive that it almost hurts, but Jesus, he doesn't want it to stop. He barely has the presence of mind to open his eyes and see Suzy watching them from over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip so hard he thinks it's about to bleed. He wants to give her a show. And God help him, but he's curious, and he has been for a _damn_ long time, so he reaches down and parts the opening of Arin's boxers with his still-slick fingers before grabbing his cock. It's Arin's turn to groan, to buck, and Danny has the startling realization that he likes it, likes the power, likes having that little bit of control, and that he really wants to see where it's gonna go. So he doesn't stop. He gets right back down to it.  
  
Arin's already throbbing in his hand, veins bulging out every which way. He's not gonna last long. So Danny sets his hand on autopilot, on pumping him furiously even as he drowns in the kiss, drowns in Arin's hands, drowns in Suzy's pussy, and he's so overwhelmed, burning to the core, to the very depths of him, that his orgasm quite honestly sneaks up on him. He cries out with a "FUCK!" and almost snaps his spine in two with how hard he thrusts into Suzy, once, twice, three times, and then she's clenching around him with a scream of her own, just prolonging the stars exploding right behind his eyelids. There's fluid on his fingers, thick and slimy, and he doesn't realize Arin's came as well until he feels his wrist squeezed and held at a stop, until he hears Arin gasping "Stop, stop, it's too much!"  
  
There's this long, agonizing moment of silence where they're all coming down, still tingling, still burning, before Danny bursts out "Did that really just fucking happen?!" And Arin and Suzy are laughing, but Danny shakes his head, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Are you kidding me? Three almost simultaneous orgasms? Seriously?! No! That's totally not a thing!"  
  
"We're gonna make it one," Suzy teases him as she rolls off of him and collapses in a boneless heap longways, draped over his bony legs. "You've challenged the universe now. We _have_ to make that happen every time."  
  
Danny snaps his head up to look at her, fighting through the post-orgasmic haze to see if he understood her correctly. "...every time? It's...it's gonna happen again?"  
  
And then they're quiet again, and he realizes that they're both staring right at him. But he doesn't know what to say. He looks back and forth between them and waits for someone else to pick up the mantle. "Well, I mean..." It's Arin that tries first as he curls up beside him, head on the other pillow and eyes distant. "...how was it?"  
  
He tries to catch his breath, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, fingers curling into the tangled, sweaty sheets. It's only when Suzy touches a hand to his chest, so oversensitive that it makes him catch a breath when it almost hurts, that he's able to lick his lips and swallow. "It...it felt _great._ "  
  
"Yeah?" He can't look at Arin, but he can hear the pleasure on his voice, the way it lifts a little from its usual deep timbre.  
  
"Yeah." He shoves a hand through his hair, gets halfway through before he realizes that it's shaking. "And that scares the _shit_ out of me." He manages a nervous little bubbly laugh, but he knows himself. He knows his voice more intimately than anything else in the world. And he can instantly tell it doesn't mask the fear there.  
  
Suzy and Arin are watching each other, probably communicating telepathically or something, before Suzy sits up and rolls off the bed. She wanders into the bathroom attached to Danny's room, and he watches her go with a strange feeling of trepidation. "...Dan." He doesn't want to look at Arin, but he does. "...you know...I love the shit out of you, right?"  
  
He chuckles. "I-I might've picked up on that today, yeah."  
  
"I don't mean just...that I'm attracted to you. And sort of wanna fuck the shit out of you too." He grins, and that's good, that's safe, that's them on equal footing again, acting like this isn't serious, like maybe it's just another joke. "I mean...as a person. As a friend. I love you, man, I really do. But I...I wanna...take _care_ of you too." His eyes get a little distant as he fights through that incredible brain of his to try to make the connections he needs. "I wanna...make sure you're happy and that you had a decent day, and that if you day was shitty you have someone to vent about it to, and that you're remembering to eat something other than fucking Skittles every day, and that you have someone to talk lyrics with at three in the morning at a Waffle House, and...does that make any sense?"  
  
Danny wrinkles his brow. "But, I mean...you already do that already. That's what being a best friend's all about, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But I also wanna make you feel so fucking good you can't stand it."  
  
Just those words make his balls buzz a little.  
  
"And, you know, this is weird, but I sort of think Suzy wants to do that too?"  
  
He hears the linen closet shut in the bathroom, as if punctuating her presence.  
  
"And I don't know about you, but...if you want...I-I think it's something that could work."  
  
Danny doesn't really know how to make that work in his head. He looks up at the ceiling again and stammers for a moment. "...l-like...like we'd be dating, but you guys'd be married?"  
  
"Like that...maybe we don't _need_ a lot of names and terms like that. Like instead maybe we just...look out for each other. Take care of each other. _Love_ each other." Arin pauses. "Does that make any sense?"  
  
But, see, when he puts it that way, it's like nothing could go wrong. It makes it sound so pure and holy, them all just watching each other's backs and cuddling on the couch during movies and picking each other up from the airport, and sometimes when the mood is right fucking each other into oblivion.  
  
...so...where's the wrong in that?  
  
He knows it's not that simple. It never could be. But, he thinks as he looks up, as Suzy comes back into the room with a towel and climbs on the bed and starts cleaning the come off his hand all sweetly and tenderly, maybe it doesn't have to be as complicated as he's making it either.  
  
"...do you wanna try it?" Danny asks.  
  
Suzy smiles at him and nods, letting him take control of the towel as she takes care of the condom instead. "Yeah. I really think I do."  
  
"So why don't we?"  
  
And Arin grabs his face and turns it to give him a solid kiss on the mouth, and this time there's no hesitance, no worries, no being nervous about it. Danny kisses him back just like he would any girl that he loved. And this time, he doesn't think too hard.  
  
Is there gonna be a bump in the road or two? Yeah, definitely. But maybe they're strong enough to hold onto each other and get through it intact.


End file.
